Pamięć
by KawaiiDoku
Summary: Mój pierwszy, a przynajmniej pierwszy skończony, ff. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Będę wdzięczna za konstruktywną krytykę.


Pamiętał, kiedy zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy. Blask zachodzącego słońca oświetlał jej trupio bladą twarz, pomalowane na czarno usta wykrzywione w trudnym do odczytania wyrazie – coś na przełomie skrzywienia i złośliwego uśmieszku. Mierzyła do niego z broni, unosząc jedną brew i przyglądając mu się wrogim spojrzeniem. Dopiero kiedy odłożył broń i złączył ręce do modlitwy, opuściła powoli pistolet, nadal jednak będąc gotowa na ewentualne zagrożenie. Pamiętał słowa, nawet w jej głosie wyczuwał siłę.

Miała w sobie coś, co kazało wszystkim za nią podążać. Nie ważne, czy jej wybory zgadzały się z poglądami jej „podwładnych", bardzo jasno dawała do zrozumienia, kto tu rządzi. Na początku myślał, że wykorzystała swoją siłę w zły sposób, okrutny wręcz. Jednak, jej zachowanie w stosunku do Tali'Zorahprzy zwłokach ojca quarianki go zaskoczyła. Gdy patrzył na to, jak przygarnia Tali do siebie, obejmuje ją i daje jej oparcie, zrozumiał, że się mylił. Zaczął zwracać uwagę na to, co inni uważali za naturalne – odruchowe unoszenie lewej brwi w geście znaczącym zaskoczenie, ale czasem i zirytowanie. Specyficzny uśmieszek kącikiem warg, sposób w jaki oblizywała usta. Wiedział o nocnych wycieczkach po statku, gdy wszyscy inni spali. Kiedyś, gdy była na jednej z misji, zakradł się do jej kajuty. Intrygowała go, przyciągała do siebie.

Pamiętał złość, gdy zobaczył zdjęcie jakiegoś ludzkiego mężczyzny stojące w ramce na biurku. Wyszedł stamtąd szybko, przepłoszony znaleziskiem. Kim był ten mężczyzna? Nie zapytał, ona nigdy nie zająknęła się na ten temat. Przychodziła jak zwykle, upewniając się, że wszystko w porządku z załogą. Złapał się na tym, że niecierpliwie czeka kolejnej wizyty. Ich rozmowy rozpalały w nim uczucia, których dawno nie czuł.

Pamiętał, jak przyglądał się tym dwóm dziwnym kobietom, Jack i Mirandzie. Kłóciły się, jak zawsze, padały pełne gniewu słowa. Nie wtrącał się, stojąc z daleka i obserwując. Poczuł dotyk na ramieniu, ciche „Thane…?". Popatrzył na nią, już ciesząc się z kolejnej rozmowy, już otwierał usta, by się przywitać, gdy jej wzrok padł na źródło krzyków. Zmarszczyła brwi i ruszyła do nich pewnym krokiem. Stanęła między kobietami, rozdzielając je. Z zafascynowaniem patrzył, jak doprowadza obie damy do pionu.

„Jak chcecie walczyć, to proszę bardzo, możecie się nawet pozabijać! Ale nie na moim statku i dopóki nie skończymy tego, co zaczęliśmy. Rozumiemy się?"

Posłuchały… Kto by śmiał się sprzeciwić tym gniewnym oczom i stanowczemu tonowi? Taka właśnie była – nie rozwiązywała konfliktów, tylko zgniatała je w zarodku.

Pamiętał jej ciekawość w trakcie ich rozmów. Swój strach, gdy mówił o skrywanych uczuciach. Radość i niedowierzanie, gdy je odwzajemniła. Ciepło obejmujących go dłoni, delikatny, niemal czuły uśmiech. Widział wiele jej twarzy, więcej niż ktokolwiek inny z załogi. Znał ją jako bezlitosnego zabójcę, sadystycznego despotę czy stanowczego przywódcę. Znał ją jako czułą kobietę, troskliwą opiekunkę i namiętną kochankę. Nie przejmował się mężczyzną ze zdjęcia, którego ramka dziwnym trafem od dłuższego czasu leżała przewrócona tak, by nie pokazywać twarzy. Żałował, że jego ciało umiera, trawione przez chorobę, podczas gdy jego umysł właśnie się przebudził i żył.

Popatrzył na jej ciało, przytulone do jego boku. Spała spokojnie, ciemne kosmyki były rozsypane na poduszce i jego ramieniu. Oddech muskał jego skórę. Uśmiechnął się, przesuwając dłonią po jej nagim ramieniu, wiedząc, że to ostatnie chwile spokoju i bliskości przed misją samobójczą. Zaraz będzie musiał ją obudzić, wezmą prysznic, ubiorą się i ruszą ku śmierci, witając ją z otwartymi ramionami i dłońmi zaciśniętymi na broni. Ale jeszcze chwilę, niech poleży przy nim, łapiąc te ostatnie czułości i ciepło.

Uśmiechnął się znów. Właśnie taką ją będzie pamiętał.

Komandor Shepard. „Nieustraszona" obrończyni ludzkości, ikona dumy i dążenia do celu. Byłe Widmo. Zabójczyni Suwerena, bohaterka galaktyki.

_Jego siha_.


End file.
